projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
To Kill A Boner - Until Dawn Part 4
Jared likes Sam, and wonders why everyone keeps calling a ouija board a "spirit" board. Synopsis The characters are in a mine shaft with a killer behind them. Jared continues to look for secrets. The characters are not being subtle at all. Jared finds a white totem. Jess is going to have sex, but she is covered in blood. Mike and Jess make it out of the mineshaft without being murdered. Jess leads despite Mike having the flashlight. Jared believes that there are at least two killers. A sign says there are grizzly bears around, but the character says a brown bear. A killer zombie face appears, and the characters act like it didn't happen! A buck is seen, and Jared doesn't know if it is symbolic or not. Jess screams, and the scene cuts away to back in the cabin. So far Sam is the only cool one. Jared tries to get his head around all the relationships. Jared is going to say that whenever there is a spooky noise, it was a wolverine. Jared sees the picture of the scarecrow and house from before and appears shocked. Jared sees that Josh is a good brother, and thinks twice about him. Hannah gets all her advice from Cosmo, and Jared tells the viewer to not read Cosmo. Jared continues to snoop. The characters are going to find a ouija board, and Jared corrects them as they are saying "spirit" board. Josh is nice to his sisters, but is scummy to everyone else. August 13th is when all the cool things happen. Jared thinks that one of the characters is a murderer. Sam makes a joke about the baseball bat, and the butterflies appear on the screen after Josh remembers playing with his sisters. Jared doesn't know whether it was good or bad. Jared think that Josh is resentful. Jared fails to keep the controller still enough. He does it right the second time. Jared realizes that he can't take his hand off the controller because of the QTE's. Sam protests to Josh that she was reacting normally to the creepy noises. Sam goes to check out the spooky noises. Jared wants to make Sam brave. Someone appears, and Jared realizes that it is one of their friends. Everyone is dicks to everyone! The game goes back to the psychiatrists office, and Jared wonders why there is a heart on the table! Jared freaks out over the boards on the windows and the scary picture being back. There is also a snake, and something else. Jared is not afraid of loneliness, and shows sympathy to people who are afraid, and questions why he would despise them! Mike fears isolation, and Jared feels pity for him. This guy makes Jared feel uncomfortable. Loyalty vs Honesty? Jared thinks that they are both kind of the same. He struggles, but chooses loyalty. Loyalty vs Charity. He choose loyalty. The chapter ends and the Previously On is seen. Jared ends the episode. Category:Until Dawn Category:Videos